Episode 7386 (23rd July 2010)
Plot Lewis brings Audrey her breakfast in bed on her birthday. Audrey enjoys being made a fuss of. Dev looks after Aadi and Asha while Sunita sets off for work at the Corner Shop. Eileen decides to make positive changes in her life. She tells Lloyd that she wants to become a partner in Street Cars. Steve and Lloyd find the idea laughable but are horrified when Eileen overhears their derision and storms out. Natasha organises everyone for Audrey's big surprise. She asks Nick to find out from Audrey how much the Salon is worth. Fiz and Hayley bump into Maria on the Street. Maria reveals that she's moving back to Weatherfield. Sophie's still concerned that Ryan will blab. In an effort to reassure her, Sian takes Sophie to see him. Ryan's not pleased to be visited by the happy couple and tells them not to bother him again. Sian's upset while Sophie's worried. Lewis takes Audrey to the Rovers where she's greeted by her friends and family. Audrey's taken aback to find her age is common knowledge. Natasha's annoyed to have her big moment upstaged by Maria's arrival, which thrills Audrey. Sophie assures Ryan that she did not steal Sian from him and thanks him for keeping quiet about them. Sian and Sophie are delighted when Ryan sells them the festival tickets he bought for him and Sian. Eileen's day gets worse when she learns that her landlord's increasing her rent. Audrey's perturbed when Claudia arrives at her party. They exchange frosty greetings. While Audrey gives a speech, tipsy Claudia bitchily lets slip to Gail about Lewis being a gigolo. Gail's stunned. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Hallway *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Front bedroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey is in high spirits as her 70th birthday party gets under way, but a drunken Claudia reveals all about Lewis's past to Gail; and as Eileen tries to take hold of her life, she makes a proposition. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,560,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2010 episodes